


Resigning

by Sumi



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi’s hand shot out again. The grip holding his wrist was weaker this time around and had to be a result of the blood loss and the fever. “I’m fine,” he hissed.</p><p>“You’re bleeding again. I need to check your shoulder.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes but ultimately dropped his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resigning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonergone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonergone/gifts).



Shion woke up as the bed shifted. It jolted him out of his sleep and he immediately looked to the right of him. Nezumi was sitting at the edge of the bed, legs dangling off. Shion sat up, hand reaching out to grasp Nezumi’s right shoulder. Shion’s fingers only just brushed it when Nezumi’s hand shot out.

“Don’t,” Nezumi muttered, his tone barely above a whisper. It sounded laced with sleep and pain.

Shion squinted, able to detect the sight of blood that was clearly coming from Nezumi’s injured shoulder.

“The wound’s reopened.” He felt uncomfortable with the way Nezumi was seated. It was too soon for him to go with his shoulder injury still bleeding.

“It’s fine, Shion. Need to leave while it’s still dark.” Nezumi pushed himself off the bed and landed on his feet.

It wasn't long before he swayed and crumpled onto the floor.

Shion climbed off the bed as quick as he could. He crouched beside Nezumi who was very pale and breathing faintly.

“It’s not fine, Nezumi.” His hand was placed on the other boy’s forehead and it brought forth a new wave of concern because of how clammy Nezumi’s skin felt.

If Nezumi was going to be stubborn then Shion was prepared adapt as much as possible. The only thing he was willing to focus on right now anyway was the fact that Nezumi was injured. He had to do something about it. 

What kind of person would he be if he just ignored the fever and the bleeding?

Shion bet Nezumi wished he would just ignore it but that wasn’t going to happen-- not this time at least.

After retrieving a blanket and two pillows from his bed, Shion slipped one of them under Nezumi’s head. The attention was turned to Nezumi’s wound which was still bleeding. The concern instantly flitted across Nezumi’s face.

Nezumi’s hand shot out again. The grip holding his wrist was weaker this time around and had to be a result of the blood loss and the fever. “I’m fine,” he hissed.

“You’re bleeding again. I need to check your shoulder.”

He narrowed his eyes but ultimately dropped his hand.

Shion bit back a sigh of relief. There was little protest from Nezumi was he rolled over and shoved down his shirt. Carefully, Shion unwrapped the soiled bandage . He put an extra gauze on the wound so it would help absorb the blood. 

“Done?” Nezumi asked gruffly.

He nodded. “I might have to change it again.”

Slowly he crawled under the blanket with Nezumi. Their hands brushed against each other and Shion laced their fingers together. “Goodnight, Nezumi.”

The other said nothing but briefly tightened the grip where there hands were interlocked. It was enough of an answer for Shion. At least Nezumi accepted his help without too much of a fuss. He had expected that again.

When Nezumi squeezed his hand Shion was surprised yet again. It made him smile shyly.

The floor was far from comfortable but he didn’t want to ask Nezumi to move. Too much movement would jostle the wound, Shion didn’t want it to start bleeding for a third time.

If Nezumi was still round in the morning (which Shion assumed he would because of the fever), he’d suggest they move to the bed again.

He shifted closer to Nezumi, using his free hand to feel his forehead again. Shion’s hand was slapped away quickly but it barely stung.

“Go to sleep, Shion.”

Shion smiled sheepishly and closed his eyes.

~*~

Early the next morning he snuck out to get some breakfast for the two of them without his mother noticing. When he returned, Nezumi was no longer in their makeshift bed. Panic filled Shion at the idea what the other boy had left.

“Up here.”

Shion looked up and saw Nezumi on his bed, he couldn’t blame him for moving because the floor wasn’t comfortable at all. He couldn’t blame him for moving because the floor wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

“Did you reopen your wound? How’s your fever?”

Nezumi took the food without complaint after Shion climbed onto the bed but then glard at him. “Stop meddling.”

The attempt at anger was downplayed by the fact that Nezumi had just shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth after glaring at him. He struggled to hold back his laughter, which was a difficult thing to do.

“Can I check your wound?”

He huffed. “Yeah, but not until I eat. Also, try not to look too happy about it like you did yesterday with the shot.”

Shion ducked his head and nodded. He didn’t mean to appear happy-- Shion was just happy to be able to help Nezumi. It still wasn’t good that he had a fever but when he looked at the wound a little later that morning, Shion saw it wasn’t bleeding any longer.

“Need to go soon,” Nezumi muttered as he laid back onto the bed. Shion laid down beside him and managed to feel his forehead for the umpteenth time. At least he didn’t get his hand swatted at again.

Maybe, Nezumi was getting used to his fussing. Shion just wanted to make sure he was all right before he had to finally leave.

“Nezumi?” Shion asked softly. “When are you going to go?”

Nezumi’s eyes flickered over towards Shion, his eyes a little glassy. “Soon. It’s not safe to stay here so long.”

There were some things that didn’t get said but that really didn’t need to be said either.

It was another day before Nezumi finally left. Shion woke up early that morning to find the bed empty. He knew it was going to happen but he still wasn’t prepared.

“Be safe, Nezumi,” Shion muttered firmly to himself.

The fever had only just let up and the wound was still a concern. Shion worried for Nezumi but had a feeling he would would make it.

Maybe one day they’d even see each other again-- as impossible as that seemed. One could hope though, right?

Shion thought so anyway.


End file.
